My True Self
by Let's Build Our Own Heaven
Summary: Amu has a really terrible past after her charas went away. She's become something that she never wished for. She has to hunt someone down that she loves the most... But what happens when she has the dream. Will it change her life or not? Ooc; Mixed with Vito Scaletta and Joe Barbaro from Mafia II. Rated T to be save; Maybe M latuur?
1. The beginning

There i was, standing in a pool of blood. With my parents at my feet. Dead... How did i become like this? A monster that everybody fears? I looked around me. That's when i saw him. I saw him standing there, Looking at me with those beatiful eyes. He wasn't looking at me, but at the damage that i did. I felt shame, and I was dissapointed at myself that i let this beast inside me have it's way with my body. Something was moving in the corner of my eyes. The weardest thing is: that i couldn't bring myself to look at it. Was it a monster? The cops? Naah, i'm sure it wasn't. He was gone. Leaving me behind with this mess of blood and pieces which used to be a corps all together. What have i done? Or more imporant, What have i become?

Carefully i opened the door to our house, technically my house from now on. I had a strange feeling that i was being watched; all the time! Ohyeah, there were camera's in the wall. So i tried to act so normal as possible to make sure that they didn't suspect me. The shower door opened and slowly i walked in making sure that it was clear from all kind of spy technology from these days. I tried to remember what happend the last few days. But without any luck i opened my eyes again. Then right that moment it felt like something shot me in the leg and i fell unconscious on the ground

''Do not fear of your true self my darling'' i heard a voice say. What? Where the fuck was i? i opened my eyes only to be greeted by a strong light that was so dazzling white that it felt like it was burning in my eyes. ''Your mission was to kill him, yet everytime you get to close to him something happens. Didn't you wonder why that happens?'' The voice had a point there, what was happening? ''You're nor in heaven nor in hell my dear, more like a waiting space between them both, but you never cross to them'' So i'm dead? Well that makes sense. ''No, you're not dead my darling. Daughter of the Night. Accept the name and use it well princess Amu Hinamori'' Daughter of the Night? Princess? In the mean time i stood up and looked around me. ''Accept your destiny, my child'' the voice said while fading away.

My eyes shot open. I was in the same shower where i capsoled in. I stood up really quickly. I'm not dead? How? I thought i was in that waiting place between heaven and hell? I felt something on my neck and slowly touched it. it was a necklace, more clearly a necklace with a little moon on it. Why did that voice call me her child? Why did she call me Daughter of the Night? And why in the world Princess? I looked at the clothes at the ground. I had to throw these away, i have became a monster, a human monster who kills her own kind. Still that dream gave me hope, hope that everything will eventually become okay,''Darling, i know everything will be okay'' I jumped and looked around me for about the 4th time this evening. Well that makes sense. Totally not! I picked up the clothes and walked to my bedroom. After i putted on some clothes i burned my with blood soaked clothes. Why was something that is so beautiful something so deadly? I looked at te flames. Beautiful yet dealy, like me..

**Please notice that this is my first story ever written $: . I accept criticism but just don't be to harsh on meeee .; **

**- Don't own these characters; They own to those persons from tv ;p**

**R & R Everyyoneee ;3**


	2. Dalanto?

Your all probably wondering who i am right? Well... I'm Amu Hinamori; Daughter of Midori and Tsumugu Hinamori. Technically i'm seen as Tokyo's worst terrorist. Yes, terrorist. I'm not that bad actually. I sighed and walked to my dresser. After about 10 minutes looking and throwing clothes in every direction i could think of, i found what i was looking for. A black dress with red ruffles that looked like a corset from above and puffy from the bottom. Perfect. I looked to the red pompon-clip on my desk, it would fit nicely with it. Quickly i putted it on, with some matching gloves and the red pompon-clip. I fixed my hair and made sure that it looked nice. I looked at my reflection in the miror; This new me was really different, but i liked it to be honest. My phone rang and I picked it up.

''Heee Amu, Whazzuuuppp?'' Asked my friend on the phone. Always optimistic Rima.

''It's okay, I have a favor to ask you. Could you please send me some grenades, a shotgun and some bombs with them too'' I said quietly so that the camera's didn't hear me.

''Sure, when do you need them? I can have them by tonight'' she said while grinning a bit. Always Rima. I looked at the clock. It was already 1 P.M.

''At 11 P.M. The old warehouse.'' I said to her. Hoping she would know where it is.

''Okay, the old warehouse it is then'' She said to me and hanged up on me.

So it was 1 P.M. What in the world was i going to do in those 10 hours! With that in mind my computer turned itself on. Okay, that is creapy. ''Hello Amu'' i read aloud what was written on my computer screen. What was happening? I began to panic. ''Do not fear my child. You can't see me but i'm everywhere where you are. Watching every move you make.'' Stalker too much? ''My only reason to live is to guard you. We have been waiting for you daughter of the night'' Waiting for me? I don't understand a thing anymore here. ''It is an honor for them to have me guard you my dear daughter.'' I read aloud. ''What do you mean, an honor? I mean i'm just an ordinary girl right? What is happening?'' I began to panic once again, but like always didn't show it (Cool and Spicy ^_^) ''Soon my dear, everything will be clear'' And my computerscreen turned black. Soon? When was soon?

So many questions, and so many answers that i don't know. What is happening? For the first time in many years i felt excitement, like a little girl. You all probably wonder. Where is Ami? I buried her alive, giving her once per week a little bit of food and having a pipe under the ground to give her oxygen. The water also came down through the pipe. I've became a monster, but i couldn't bring myself to kill her, but there was the fact that she knew to much about what i have done, and my future plans. So i decided to bury her alive, and erase her existent on planet Earth. I just couldn't stand to see myself in any mirror after what i have done. Atleast, she wasn't dead. I kept convincing myself that this was the best for all of us. The death of my parents changed that. I saw them murdered in front of my eyes by those other beasts. Those who changed like me, from innocent to guilty for the death of many, many people. Those who where happy with there own true self. Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia went in there eggs about 3 years ago. Easter had it's way with my body from that moment on. I looked at the clock and it was already an half hour later. That's when i heard a knock on my front door. Who was that?

I opened my door only to find a young man with a mask pointing his gun at me. Who was this guy? More importantly, who in the world did he THINK he was to point a gun at me.

''My, my, what do we here'' I said calmly with a blank expression on my face. I didn't like this, but i didn't hate it too. I saw it more like a timekiller. I had to wait another 9 and a half hour so why not?

''My boss wishes to see you'' he said without looking at me. I had a feeling that he disgusted me so much that he didn't even want to look me in the eye.

''And why is your master so eager to see me, sending a man who doesn't even want to see me in the eye. I refuse. I have something better to do with my time.'' I said turning my back to my guest.

He was about to pull the trigger, but i caught him too fast, spinning his arm that it landed on his back and took the gun out of his hands.

''Tsk, tsk, tsk. Didn't your mamma told you to treat a girl with respect?'' I said shaking my head and pulling my knee up so it hit his sensitive spot. The boy fell to the ground grunting.

''Especially a girl that is stronger then you, you idiot.'' I said and while dragging the now unconscious boy in my house, tying him to one of the kitchen chairs. Who was his boss? Everybody in town knew that if they wished to see her they had to send some serious guys. Not some kid that barely made his sixteenth's birthday. I looked to the gun, it had a moon on it, just like the necklace that i was wearing right after i woke up in the shower. This should be interesting. I thought about Rima and took out my cellphone from my bra. Quickly I texted here to say that i needed the stuff a little bit early today. While i was doing that i begin to wonder what i was going to do with that boy in my kitchen. going to try to know who send him, and bomb up there base? Or just going plain old school killing the boy? I went with the first one, because i didn't had anything else to do in those next 9 hours now.

I waited and waited till the boy finally came by. I thought i was going to die from boredom in those 2 hours. I still had 7 hours to go. In the meanwhile Rima texted me that she couldn't make it any sooner. So i actually had to wait those 7 hours. Well then i have about 7 hours to get him to talk, kill him and kill his boss. I looked at the boy that was about to get fully back to his senses. I took off his mask so i could talk to him better.

''So, would you just tell me who send you, maybe i'll spare you then'' I said while getting on my knees to see his face which was hanging low. I sensed a weard feeling from this boy, but i had to be honest. It felt nice... This boy wasn't younger then me. In fact, this boy was older than me. I'm almost 16. The boy opened his eyes and his eyes kind off reminded me of Ikuto. When he still was here. Ikuto left in search for his father. Since then Easter had found a application that can change your personality, but the thing was that it only worked on people who had or have eggs, or had of still have chara's. They changed me from being all happy and whatever, to a person who enjoyed to see people suffer from pain, both physically and mentally.

''Let me go. Please, they forced me in this. They would kill my mom if i didn't get you there'' he said really low voice. He looked rather sad in my eyes. For a second there i had a little bit of sympathy for the boy.

''And why should i care? You were the one who pointed a gun at my head and thought you could force me to come with you?'' I said while looking at him with a are you fuking kidding me expression on my face. He was really dumb to think that i could let him off the hook so easly.

''I work for Dalanto, one of the biggest mafia in town.'' he said to me looking me in the eye. Finally having the guts to look me in them. That moment i wished i could read his mind to know what he was thinking.

''I know who Dalanto is'' I said to him while stroking his face, wait what? I pulled my hand away quickly and tried to think of an explanation why i did that. Like magic he knew what i was going through and told me that it was okay. So i had to bomb down Dalanto's, which was going to be a piece of cake.

''Go to your mom and protect her, things will get a little messy from here on. Under the circumstances that you won't tell anyone that it was me or this converstation. Understand?'' I said and pulled his face up so that me and him were about the same eye level.

''Understood.'' He said and i untied him. He stood up and rubbed his hands while walking to the door. So in about 7 hours Dalante's lair will be burning down to ashes. I called the first person that came to my mind to help me with this mission. Former singer and still model Utau. The chat wasn't really important, i just asked her where he was hiding and she gave me the instructions. Nothing more really, but she did told me that Ikuto was back in Japan. Like i didn't know that. Easter made me hunt down Ikuto. Just because he was stronger then them and could break the spell. I sat down on the couch and fell asleep. I really needed my sleep for tonight.

(TimeTimeTimeskippp)

I woke up about 10.30 P.M. when i heard somebody knock on my front door. I stood up and opened the door while rubbing my eyes.

''Sleepyhead'' she said to me while pushing an box in my hands and giving me that smile that creeps everybody. ''Here are the stuff, i'm a bit in a hurry so byee'' she said and walked away to her car. I closed the door and dropped the box on the table to look at what it contained. I saw 2 shotguns with ammo, some grenades and timebomb that can also be manually activated by calling the bomb with a special number. This was going to be fun.

I hopped on my motercycle and sped to Dalanto's liar. Without any warning i kicked in their door and aimed with my gun but didn't shoot yet. ''Any last words Dalanto? Really? Did you sunk that low? Sending me a kid that didn't even made his 16th birthday?'' I said while giving him a really nasty look.

''Look, let's not make this harder on the both of us ok? he said to me and made a gesture for me to sit down. I sitted down on the spot that he told me to sit in. I had a feeling that this deal was going to pay me way more than Ikuto's catch did. Maybe, just maybe could i give them their money back and just take Ikuto for myself? I shaked that thought away. Not an option.

''Look, the only reason that i send him to you is that somebody killed al my men'' He said while looking at me really serious. Oh, so he was suspecting me. That's just great.

''Well, i'm sorry. I didn't see them get killed or killed them'' i said and was about to stand up. Did he think i was waisting my guns on his people? i would wait and blow them all up! I'm not that stupid! When i stood up he pulled me back down.

''I'm willing to pay 50 grand if you get me the killer and kill him in front of my own eyes.'' he said and said in a weard language something to the guard by the door. The guard came back with a suitcase. ''With a 10 grand advance.'' I wasn't going to let a chance like that flip out off my hands.

''I'll take it'' i said but when i was about to take the money open fire shot open inside the room we were in. I hided myself behind a pillar and loaded my shotgun. Who where those idiot? Somebody wanted to take them down. And as soon as possible. Ah, i'm just going to take the money and get the fuck away from here. I run to the suitcase, grabbed it and run to the door. when i was far away from the building i called the bomb and stayed to watch the explosion. The sky was filled with so many colours that night, and it was pretty. I made sure that i didn't leave any trail that led to me and went back home. I knew that tomorrow was going to be a long day. Tomorrow they would say on the news that it was me and look for me. I walked in my house only to find somebody sitting on my couch. Who was that?

**~~Author's note;**

**Soooo yeaah dear readers,**

**there was somebody who said that they liked the way i wrote.**

**Well i do that on purpose... everything will be out of Amu's P.O.V.**

**that way i can put more suprises in it and lead it easier to its climax ^^**

**Anyway special thanks for the people who favorite my story and followed it.**

**And another special thanks for the reviews**

**WhoopWhooppp;**

**R & R everybodyyy!**

**xxLet's Build Our Own Heaven**

**P.S. i was thinking to make it a crossover with Mafia II's Vito Scaletta, making him her pare up with her as partner.. Idunnoo; let me know what you think!**

**~~ Second Author's note;**

**I already did let Vito take place in the story, and i'm still think about if i will switch from Vito's and Amu's P.o.v. But that will take extra time and stuff and i'm lazy like my friend .; Sooo, let me know what you think about that? I'm kinda out of idea's by now already.. ~_~**

**xxLet's Build Our Own Heaven**


	3. Bullet

I opened my door and walked in and closed the door. ''Tadaima...'' i said quietly and walked in. To my suprise i found someone sitting on my couch. I walked closer to see who was sitting on my couch. I found Don Vito Scaletta sitting on my couch. Don Fuking Scaletta was sitting on my ''parents'' 20 year old couch. Doesn't he sit on the most expensive leather chairs and whatever? I don't understand it! ''Excuse me, but why are you sitting on my couch? I bet you could afford to put your own bench in this house and out again.'' i said laughing a bit.

''Well, i wasn't exactly like this when i was born you know.'' He said while looking me in the eye. From his eyes i could tell that he was concerned about something. Something really really big. His eyes also told me that this wasn't any children's game, but big time blowing up. Vito belonged to the Mafia family from Galante's. When Galante died from cancer in his guts, Vito took over for him after his dead. I didn't really knew the rules from the Mafia guys. But something was really obvious, if you disobeyed them you were dead meat.

''Mmm, I guess.'' I said while walking to the kitchen. ''Want something to drink?'' i said while walking to the kitchen and grabbing a beer for me. I'm eightteen now so it wasn't a problem to me. I knew he was following me to the kitchen so to tease him, i bend over to stick out my butt.  
''My, my, my'' he said and walked over to me and putted his hands on my butt. ''If i had time i would stay with you, but i have some serious bussiness to discuss with you. And according to all the rumors that i heard since the last time i saw you, i believe your the perfect girl for the job.'' Job, no fun. And which rumors? Did people already begin talking about me again. I sighed a bit and let that thought go, well we are humans aren't we? we always try to make the other look bad and make yourself look king. ''Hmphf'' I said while walking away from him. ''No fun'' i walked away from him. I heard him sigh and a moment later he was sitting on my kitchen table. ''That's the way it is kitten'' he said while making himself comfortable and grabbing my beer out of my hands and drinking from it.

''So what's the weather for today?'' i said and Vito looked up again. I didn't know what was running through his mind but i sense that it isn't something very nice. ''Bad Xiong from the west that needs to be bombed up'' he said while taking a sip from the beer that was mine. Hmmm, Xiong... I've heard that name before. ''He runs an illigal bussiness in our town while he needs permission from us to actually begin, but we didn't gave him. So he did it without us knowing it.'' So i had to kill a heroine addict? Piece of cake. ''But it isn't as easy as you think my little kitten'' he said while pulling me closer to him and crossed his arms around me. When i touched him i saw a vision. A vision of a man who was burning in a huge fire. Like those that my bombs make. The last thing i remember was Vito suprised face when i fell senseless on the ground.

''My child, you have the right to choose between your future.'' I heard her talk again. But this time. It wasn't like it was before. I saw her. I saw her standing there with all her glory. And what was she pretty... She had a white dress that was made of feathers which floated around her. Back to the real deal. Choose between my destiny? ''You have to choose between going to help Vito, but getting hurt in the end or continue to live your life like you did before and getting arrested by the police and rot in jail.'' Getting arrested? No thanks, the last thing that i needed is being locked up for the rest of my life. ''I choose the first one, no thanks. I don't need to be arrested again.'' I said while looking around me. This place was nice. It gave me the feeling that i was save and had nothing to worry about. ''If that is what you wish, you may wake up. But be careful and watch your back'' The woman said and i saw a strong white light.

''Thank god i thought you were going to die'' i heard Vito saying when i slowly opened my eyes. I saw through his eyes that he was really concerned about me. ''It's nothing...'' I said to him because i didn't want him to worry about me. I can take care of myself. He slowly lifted me up in bridal style in his arms. Immediately i felt a fimiliar heat creep up my cheeks. Am i blushing? Why am i turning into a girl again? I don't want these feelings! Not since the first time i loved Vito. I still love him actually, but when they tried to kill him to make me weak. I broke up with Vito so they didn't hurt him. After that he become a Don and had a better security than the President of the United States. Without me realising i let a tear slipping down my cheek. Vito looked more concerned than he did before and laid me down on the couch and wiped away more tears that kept falling from my eyes. ''Sometimes i just feel, like i can't do anything. Like i don't deserve to live, don't deserve to be a girl. That i'm just one big failture'' i said hoping he would understand. Well he did, he pulled me closer to him, hugged me and whispered ''Kitten, you are the best thing that ever happened to me.'' I still don't remember what happend after that but the only thing that i know is that i cried alot that night.

I woke up the next day with Vito lying next to me with his arms around me. I stood up from the bed and called Utau for information for Xiong. She told me that he had a restaurant in Chinatown in Empire Bay. So i had to take the plane and fly there. Reluctantly i came to the conclusion that i had to wait for Vito to wake up and to take me there. The next hour was really boring. I spent about 10 minutes watching TV, but got distracted as i heard moans from my room. The next 50 minutes i kept watching Vito sleeping and the rest of the time i was snuggeling against him. Little did i know that he was awake the whole time. Suddenly i felt his arms around me and that i was being turned over. I laughed but stopped when i realised what for position we were in. He was hovering above me with both his hands carrying his weight above me. ''Vito...'' i said while closing my eyes. After i closed my eyes i felt his lips on mine and i swear it was like i felt fireworks behind my eyes and the butterflies in my belly released from their cages. I immediately reached upwords, grabbed his face down so that he was basically lying on me. ''Amu'' he said. ''No, we can't get distracted... Atleast... Not now'' he said while kissing me in between those little phrases. I pushed him a bit away and placed his head on my chest. ''We have to get moving'' He said. He rolled off of me, and i walked to my closet. I changed from my clothes into a really nice summerdress and threw some of Vito's old clothes that were still in my house from about 2 years ago in his face. It was a leather jacket with a plain black shirt under it and some ordinary pants with them. Sometimes i would take out the shirt, wear it and cry in it because i missed him so much. He got changed, walked outside, got in the car, raced to the airport and got in the plane.

FINALLY! We have landed. It wasn't that i was scared. It just that i didn't have some pleasent memory of a plane... I was standing on it and scared to the death while someone was trying to kill me. Somehow i managed to get him slipping off the plane wing and fall to his death. (Logicc ^_^) Quickly i walked out and dragged Vito with me. Vito was just looking dumbfonded while i was just pulled him with me to the exit. ''What's wrong, didn't know that THE Amu Hinamori was afraid of planes'' He said laughing. It wasn't funny! Atleast in the plane it wasn't as scary as it was above it. When we got outside i was literally shocked. An huge limousine was waiting for us. And what shocked me the most is that Vito just got in it without any problem while i was standing there with a shock face. After about 10 seconds staring i got in. In my intire life i haven't seen something so luxe... i began to doubt if even the president had this. I looked out the window and really got amazed. The buildings were atleast 30 feet high. ''Like what you see?'' i heard behind me. i gave him a small Uuu-huu and turned to him. ''Well kitten, if you already like this. Wait till you see the mansion and all the weapons. I guess my face lightened up when i heard the word weapons because he was laughing. He was right. When i saw the mansion i began to doubt that there wasn't any heaven on earth.

''You have only tonight to do this Amu, i'm not the one who gave you that mission'' he said while helping me put on my motorcycle suit. I grabbed my black sportsbag and was about to leave when Vito stopped me. ''Where are you going kitten? I'm going with you.'' he said while grabbing the sports bag from my hands. ''No Vito!'' i yelled. I wasn't going to get him in danger. Not again. ''Your not coming, i don't want you to get hurt'' i said whil]e looking down. ''Don't worry, i've trained since the last time you saw me'' he said and i saw a big smirk on his face. I sighed and walked outside. The whole ride on the motorcycle was silent. i didn't know what to say, i wasn't going to talk about Giong Xiong before his death. I found a lot about him the last few days. He wasn't married but had about 5 sons who had to die with him. He runned atleast four illigal drugs bussinesses and that he had really good security. So if i had to kill him i had two options. Really sneaky into the vent and place a bomb there OR going oldschool and slam the door in, kill everybody and get out before the police shows up. But with Vito here it's going to be a little difficult. when Vito pulled up on Xiong's driveway i thought about what i was going to do with him. ''Vito i don't want you to come with me... your going to end up hurt'' i said while trying to convince him that this was the best for us all, but with Vito's stubbornness it didn't really work. So i ended up storming in and killing everyone. The first room we got into was the restaurant itself, we killed everyone, got to the kitchen and did it all again. When we got into Xiong's office, we saw him sitting there looking old. But when i tried to kill him i saw a bullet going towards Vito. I couldn't push him anymore so i took the bullet in me. The last thing i remember is Vito yelling die and a gunshot.

Author's Noteee;  
Sorrryy; i've got my xbox back and have about 9 tests after 2 weeks, so i'm busybusybusy studying. Don't judge me on my englishh .  
xx ~Let's Build Our Own Heaven


	4. Something Fishy

When I woke up again, the only thing that I saw was glass. Lot's of it, but when I looked closer I realised it wasn't glass. It was crystal. I was locked up in a crystal flawless room... ''I told you so'' I heard faintly from the outside. There was something moving on the outside of this chamber, it  
was dark and had a really strange aura around it... ''I TOLD YOU SO!'' the voice said again, but this time it sounded really angry. Where was I? The last thing i remember was... I tried really hard to remember. It hit me; Hard. It was Vito. Is he okay? What did he do with Xiong? I didn't know what to do with this situation, I was confused; really confused... ''YOU SHOULDN'T WASTE YOUR POWERS FOR SOME FOOL!'' said that voice which was beginning to annoy me. Waste my powers? And again I was left with my huh-face in the crystal chamber. ''Amu, AMU!'' I heard again faintly; but this time it wasn't any strange voice. I heard some beep's and then everything became white.

''Thank god!'' was the first thing I heard when I woke up. ''I thought you were going to die'' I opened my eyes to find Vito hovering above me just like we did earlier; How long was I asleep? What cought my mind the most is; where in the world was I? This room only costed more than what I made in my whole life.''Vito'' i said. I noticed that my voice sounded really weak and almost unhearable, what in the world happened? ''Shhh, don't speak. It's my fault your hurt right now'' he said while sounding sad. ''Don't worry, i'll be alright'' I responded with a weak voice. He hugged me really closely to his body and I felt something wet on my shoulders. Was Vito seriously crying? When I tried to put my hands around his back I realised why he cried. My hands were all bandaged up and when I looked closely in his eyes I saw the state that I was in. And I had to admit, I looked horrible; "Vito... Where am I?" I said while trying my best to not sound like I was about to die from the pain. "My house, my room" he responded while nuzzling in my neck. "Aaaaand what happened...?" I asked again with a curious voice. "When you took the bullet up for me, Xiong took the time to extract a bomb in the 10 seconds he had while I was looking if you took some serious damage. So he extracted it; but it went sort of wrong because it wasn't done care fully and he blew himself up in the process. I managed to shield you while losing consciousness. The police found us and took us to the hospital, I woke up and stayed up waiting for you. It has been 4 days already!" He said still nuzzling in my neck; hmmm... The police... Xiong blew himself... I don't believe it... Something is fishy here. Oh well.

Vito managed to carry me to the bathroom without hurting me to much, the first glance I had in the mirror I was shocked, I had serval bruises all over my body and around my chest and torso bandages; my arms had cuts almost everywhere which we're really deep.. And my legs; don't get me started on those things; I couldn't even believe that those belonged to me! Vito noticed that I was looking insecure to myself and pulled me away from the mirror and into his chest. "Your beautiful just the way you are" he said while hugging me, lifting me up and placing me in the kingsize tub. I slowly felt him slipping in also; "Vito?" I hummed, I heard a slow hmm from him as a sign that he was listening to me "Who gave me that mission?" I said to him while he was unwrapping the bandages off my body. It hurts... Allot... "Some don named Vinci; are you asking?" He said while inspecting my wounds before placing a kiss on it. I shuddered from the sudden contact but welcomed his kisses more and more. Vinci... I heard that name before too; Xiong and Vinci. Then it hit me with a pang. I heard those guys when I was at Dalanto's lair talking 'bout Xiong and Vinci, that they wouldn't be happy if this mission didn't go well. So I was a chess piece of a Mafia war, cool. "Amu" Vito said to me pulling me out of the train of thoughts. "Vito, there's a Mafia war coming up" I turned around and met his eyes. "What do you mean? A Mafia war? Why do you think that? He said confused to me. In the next hour I explained everything to Vito, got dressed and fell a sleep again with a warm back pressed again mine.

That night I had such a weird dream, I didn't remember the dream itself. It felt like a switch was flipped over to activate a part of my lost memories... I saw some horrible things. One of those things were Ikuto & Vito raising a gun against each other and me trying to stop them. What if this was the future? I shook that thought away, that's not possible. Feeling something move next to me, I saw Vito laying next to me with a death grip around my torso; he tightened his grip a bit which caused me to yelp in pain. Of course he woke up to that sound and loosened his grip on me but not letting go fully. "Sorry" he said to me; getting up, that's the first time I realized that Vito was in about the same state that I was in. Only just around his chest. "Vito your hurt! " I yelled and placed my hand on his chest tracing the deep wound in his chest. He chucked and said "You only noticed now?" While placing his hand on top of mine. I pushed him on the bed and climbed on him and in the meanwhile getting rid of his pants. What I saw wasn't pleasant at all... He had two big deep wounds on his chest and back, had serval cuts on his legs and had a deep cut just above his right hip. I gently gave him light kisses on them and saw him flinch underneath me. "Amu, if there's really Mafia war coming up, what are we still doing here? He said to me. At the first thought I didn't understood what he meant but after a little thinking I realised; he was the don of the Galante family. So if there was a war that meant that he is going to be involved with it!


	5. Author's Note Vacation

**Minaaaa~~~**

**Gomeen; i'm kind of on a vacation right now and can't really update anymore;**

**Buuut! i'm writing it on my phone, the moment i return it will posted;**

**GOMEEEN;**

**xx A Helpless Internetless girl...**

**xLet's Build Our Own Heaven**


End file.
